Beautiful Girl!
by eluniumtherareore
Summary: Biarpun feminin ! , Deidara bukan gay, kok! Dia pernah jatuh cinta sama seseorang! Tapi belum ada yang tau karena ini rahasia! Yah, kecuali yang udah baca cerita ini...


**BEAUTIFUL GIRL**

**Deidara's Story**

"Shirayuki-san!"

Aku tersentak. Suara nyaring pelayanku, Hana, memanggilku dari balik pintu kamarku. Sial! Kenapa aku harus dipanggil sekarang? Padahal aku sedang asyik melihat pemandangan di luar…

"Shirayuki-san! Tolong biarkan saya masuk!"

Kubuka pintuku dengan setengah hati, "Ada apa, Hana?"

Hana tampak cemas, jadi kurasa apa pun yang akan disampaikannya bukan hal yang tidak penting. Kedua tangannya saling meremas.

"Maafkan saya, Shirayuki-san," gumamnya sambil membungkukkan badan, "saya terpaksa mengganggu sebab di ruang depan ada tamu untuk Mikotsu-sama. Mereka ada sembilan orang, semuanya mengenakan jas dan kacamata hitam."

"Ka…kacamata hitam?"

"Iya," ia membungkuk lagi, "Kelihatannya mereka bukan orang baik-baik…"

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Ayahku pernah mengatakan bahwa pernah berhutang dalam jumlah besar untuk menyelamatkan toko kami agar tidak sampai bangkrut. Tetapi, kalau orang-orang itu datang ke sini… tampaknya ayah belum membayar hutangnya itu.

Berarti mereka…penagih hutang?!

"Baiklah, Hana," jawabku tanpa pikir panjang, "Aku akan segera menemui mereka."

Hana membungkuk dan menutup pintu kamarku. Aku menghela napas panjang. Pemandangan di luar jendela begitu indah…kenapa hal-hal buruk selalu terjadi pada hari seindah ini?

Kupandangi bayanganku di kaca. Rambut ikalku masih rapi sekali, pitanya juga masih pada tempatnya. Aku tak perlu berdandan lagi, toh yang akan kutemui bukan orang yang benar-benar penting…

Saat aku berjalan ke ruang tamu, detak jantungku rasanya menjadi dua kali lebih cepat. Apa yang harus kukatakan kalau aku bertemu dengan mereka di sana? Apa yang kira-kira akan mereka lakukan?

Kakiku melangkah memasuki ruang tamu itu, agak ragu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, Tuan-tuan," ucapku sopan.

Orang-orang itu –mereka bangkit dari duduk- menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, "Ah, Shirayuki-chan? Kami datang ke sini hanya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ayahmu."

"Ayah sedang tidak ada," ujarku, "jadi bicara saja padaku."

"Begitu?" tanya seorang berjas biru sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dengan tulisan berukir, "Baiklah. Ini sertifikat penjualan rumah ini untuk pembayaran hutang Tuan Mikotsu pada kami. Sudah diresmikan oleh penguasa wilayah. Kau hanya perlu menandatanganinya."

Aku tercengang, "Rumah kami…?"

Mereka mengangguk. Tubuhku langsung terasa lemas. A…ayah…menjual rumah ini untuk melunasi hutang…?

"Bagaimana, Shirayuki-chan?"

000000000

Masih setengah sadar, aku duduk di taman yang kosong itu. Apakah memang benar ayah sudah menjual semuanya pada orang-orang itu? Benarkah sekarang aku sudah tidak punya rumah lagi? Benarkah semua ini terjadi dalam satu hari saja? Mengapa di hari yang seharusnya indah ini?

"Ayah…benar-benar bodoh…" gumamku.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan napas seseorang di belakangku.

"Fuuhh…" suara anak laki-laki, "ternyata kita punya masalah yang sama, hm? Kukira cuma aku saja yang punya ayah bodoh…"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya saat ia duduk di atas batu di sebelahku. Lho? Dia…perempuan, ya? Wajahnya manis juga, rambutnya kuning terang, matanya bulat berwarna biru muda. Ia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga sentimeter. Mata itu tiba-tiba melirikku.

"Kau sedang ada masalah dengan ayahmu, hm?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? I…iya," jawabku kikuk.

Aduh, aku harus bilang apa, ya? Aku jarang mengobrol dengan anak-anak lain sebelumnya, soalnya ayahku sering berganti pekerjaan dan pindah rumah. Jadi aku memang tidak pernah akrab dengan orang lain. Lagipula, sebenarnya bukan cuma itu yang membuatku kikuk sekarang. Anak perempuan ini kelihatannya sangat manis, tetapi suaranya terdengar lebih mirip anak laki-laki. Jelas dan dalam. Dia juga memakai celana panjang, bukan rok sepertiku.

Ah! Aku ini kenapa? Jahat sekali, masa menuduhnya laki-laki?

Dia masih tersenyum, "Kenapa kau sendirian saja di sini, hm? Tidak bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Uhm…aku…aku tidak benar-benar punya teman akrab," aku agak malu menjawabnya.

"Oh, begitu, hm?" senyumnya melebar, "Kalau begitu, aku mau kok jadi temanmu!"

Waaahh…dia baik sekali!

"Benarkah?" hatiku terasa ringan sekali, "Kau benar-benar mau berteman denganku?"

Ia mengangguk. Poninya yang panjang jatuh menutupi bagian kiri wajahnya. Ya ampun…manisnya!

"Hm!" jawabnya, "Tentu."

Tangan kanannya terulur ke arahku. Segera kusambut tangan itu sambil terseyum juga.

"Namaku Shirayuki!" ujarku, "Kau siapa?"

"Deidara," wajahnya memerah sedikit, "Shirayuki…cantik sekali, rambutmu ditata rapi…benar-benar manis, hm! Aku suka rambut yang seperti itu, yang ikal dan rapi seperti rambut Shirayuki, hm!"

Wajahku langsung panas. Baru kali ini ada orang yang benar-benar…eh… jujur seperti dia. Waaah, aku senang sekali!

"Hehehe…Dei-chan juga cantik, kok!" ujarku dengan hati berbunga-bunga, "Dei-chan punya rambut lurus yang bagus. Kalau mau, aku bisa mengatur rambut Dei-chan seperti rambutku. Pita yang warnanya biru seperti yang kupakai ini ada dua, jadi Dei-chan boleh ambil yang satunya!"

"Eh..?"

Kuambil pita biru itu dari saku rokku. Dei-chan tampak agak bingung, wajahnya merah padam. Aku berdiri di belakangnya dan mengeluarkan sisir kecil yang selalu kubawa dalam saku. Saat kusisir, rambut Dei-chan terasa lembuuut sekali!

"Wah, lembutnya," pujiku, "Dei-chan rajin merawatnya, ya?"

"U…uhm…" gumamnya.

Rambut kuningnya itu kontras sekali dengan warna biru pita yang kupasang. Kedua pipi Dei-chan tampak benar-benar merah ketika aku menyisir poninya. Hihihi…lucu sekali!

"Nah, kan!" seruku setelah selesai, "Jadi makin cantik!"

Entah kenapa, ekspresi Dei-chan tampak kesal. Kelihatannya wajahnya sudah tak bisa lebih merah lagi.

"Dei-chan? Kenapa?"

Matanya melirik pita yang kupasang, "Shirayuki bilang aku cantik? Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena itu memang benar!" ujarku, "Menurutku Dei-chan adalah teman perempuanku yang paliiing manis!"

Dei-chan menggigit bibirnya, tangannya mengepal.

"Ternyata sejak awal memang begitu, hm?" tanyanya sambil merengut, "Shirayuki mengira aku perempuan?"

"Eh? 'Kan memang benar…?"

"Shirayukiii…" geramnya, "Aku ini laki-laki, hmmmh!!!"

0000000

"A…aduh, Dei-chan," ujarku menyesal, "maafkan aku, ya?"

"Kau masih memanggilku 'Dei-chan', hmm!" protesnya.

Spontan kututup mulutku, "Ups! Maaf, Dei-kun!"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sudah tidak semerah tadi, tetapi rona itu belum hilang. Aduh, aku jadi tidak enak! Ternyata dia bukan perempuan…

Rasanya sayang juga…padahal pitanya cocok. Tapi wajahnya kelihatan sedih sekarang.

Mata birunya menatapku, "Aku seperti perempuan, ya?"

"Ah? Ti…tidak, kok!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Shirayuki menganggapku begitu, hm?"

Aku tersenyum meminta maaf, "Hehehe…habis Dei-kun manis sekali, sih! Rambutmu panjang sepunggung, warnanya kuning, dan mata Dei-kun biru muda. Lagipula Dei-kun bilang rambutku rapi sekali, jadi kukira…kalau aku bisa mengatur rambut Dei-kun seperti rambutku…"

Rona di wajah Dei-kun sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Teman-temanku juga pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak cocok main dengan shuriken. Katanya aku lebih cocok main tanah liat saja, hm. Dan yang lebih parah, ayahku malah mengajarkanku cara menggunakan tanah liat yang benar. Bukannya mengajarkanku untuk menjadi ninja yang baik… dasar ayah bodoh, hmh!"

"Rasanya ayahku jauh lebih buruk," gumamku sambil menunduk, "Baru saja ia menjual rumah kami untuk melunasi hutang-hutangnya pada orang-orang berkacamata hitam."

Tanpa sadar mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Shirayuki-chan?" Dei-kun menatapku iba.

"Ayahku benar-benar bodoh!" jeritku marah, "Sama sekali tidak memikirkan aku! Kalau rumahku sudah tidak ada…aku harus tinggal di mana?!"

Air mataku mengalir dengan cepat, seperti berlari menuruni pipiku. Kurasakan tangan Dei-kun di bahuku. Hangat…

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyarankan untuk tinggal di rumahku saja," ucapnya pelan, "Tapi mungkin kau tidak mau, hm. Soalnya di rumahku hanya ada aku, tiga kakak laki-lakiku, dan ayahku yang bodoh itu. Jadi aku punya saran yang lebih baik, hm."

"Saran?" tanyaku sambil mengusap mataku, "Yang lebih baik?"

Dei-kun tersenyum, "Di ujung jalan menuju ke rumahku, ada sebuah rumah kosong. Pemiliknya yang lama sudah pindah ke Konohagakure dan menetap di sana untuk menjadi pedagang, hm. Setahuku belum ada yang menempatinya, hm. Jadi kau, ayahmu, dan keluargamu yang lain bisa tinggal di sana selama yang kalian suka. Bagaimana, hm?"

Hatiku langsung menjadi ringan kembali.

"Be…benarkah?" aku benar-benar tak percaya, "Ini sungguhan?"

"Tentu saja, hm!" jawabnya.

Semua perasaan kacau dan sedih dalam diriku hilang seketika. Tanpa pikir panjang, kupeluk Dei-kun erat-erat.

"Dei-kun," bisikku, "Terima kasiiiih sekali!"

"A…uh…Shirayuki-chan…" ia bergumam pelan.

Ketika kulepaskan pelukanku, kulihat wajah Dei-kun memerah lagi.

"Ya, ampun," ujarku sambil tertawa, "Manisnyaaa! Aku senang sekali melihat wajah Dei-chan yang memerah begitu. Kelihatannya seperti malu-malu. Dei chan memang cantik!"

"Shirayukiii!!" serunya kesal, "Kau memanggilku 'Dei-chan' lagiii!! Aku 'kan sudah bilang aku ini anak laki-laki!!! Hhmmmhhh!!!"

"Eh…maaf, Dei-kun!"

Dei-kun menunduk, "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dibilang cantik, hm. Tapi…tapi kalau Shirayuki yang bilang begitu…aku…"

Malu-malu, mata birunya yang bersinar menatapku.

"Aku…menganggapnya sebagai pujian…"

Senyum yang manis itu kembali tampak di wajahnya. Tapi, entah kenapa senyum Dei-kun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Dei-kun jadi terlihat…tampan…

Ya ampun! Ternyata benar. Aku memang jatuh cinta padanya…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
